Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano was a Togruta Jedi Padawan under the teaching of reckless and famous Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She later left the Jedi and eventually joined the Rebel Alliance when the Galactic Empire rose to power. About Ahsoka Tano Homeworld: Shili Gender: Female Species: Togruta Born: 36 BBY Height: 1.61 meters, later 1.7 meters Mass: 54 kilograms Skin colour: Orange with white markings Eye colour: Blue Hair colour: None Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Jedi Order, Rebel Alliance Masters: '''Anakin Skywalker '''Apprentices: None Biography Ahsoka was only three years old when first discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon. She was accepted into the Jedi Order to begin training as a Jedi. At the age of 14, Ahsoka became Anakin Skywalker's padawan, despite the fact that Anakin was reluctant at first. However, she proved to be a very competent Jedi Padawan and after some time, Anakin was happy to be her master. During her time as a Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano faced many difficult and dangerous missions and adventures from saving Jabba the Hutt's son to risking her life to destroy an entire droid factory to facing off against General Grievous. Ahsoka met many friends along the way, her best friend being Barriss Offee, a Mirialan Jedi Padawan who was learning from Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Years later, when Ahsoka was 17, she began supervising the training of younglings, as well as taking on larger responsibilities. She and the younglings went on dangerous missions together but always returned safely. Things went downhill for Ahsoka when she was falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. She had been set up by Separatist Assassin Asajj Ventress to make it look as if she had committed the crime. Ahsoka was expelled from the Jedi Order and taken to the Republic Court to await her trial. As the trial went on with Admiral Tarkin as the Prosecution and Senator Amidala as the Defense, Anakin Skywalker burst in with urgent news. Ahsoka was not the one who had done it, but rather her friend, Barriss. Barriss claimed that the Jedi were the ones behind the war and that they should all be put on trial. She stated that the Jedi were fighting for the dark side and that it was only a matter of time before the Republic failed. The truth was, Barriss had secretly turned to the Dark Side and was no longer loyal to the Jedi. As Barriss was led away, Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, trying to make her feel better. However, try as she might, Ahsoka could not return the smile, feeling that the Jedi did not trust her and that she had been betrayed. Later, when Master Yoda tried to encourage her to return to the Jedi Order, Ahsoka declined the offer and walked away, much to the dismay of the Jedi Council and especially her master. Years later, when Ahsoka was a grown adult, she fought against Darth Vader and would have been killed if she had not been saved by Ezra Bridger. Ahsoka joined the Rebellion alongside Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and took the code name 'Fulcrum'. Little is known about Ahsoka after that. Ahsoka Tano is scheduled to reappear in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7. Pictures of Ahsoka Tano Category:Articles Directly relating to Ahsoka (ADRA) Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic